Cazando
by Queonda
Summary: Un día, se enamoró de la luz que ella emanaba y la persiguió cruzando el cielo, rompiendo con toda estipulación obligatoria y desviando su camino sólo para alcanzar sus ojos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.


**Me animé a tomar el Silmarillión hace algunos días, y hoy sentí la necesidad de hacerles un fic a ellos, puesto que mi imaginación la escena de un Tilion _chamuyero_ no me dejó en paz!**

**Y justo coincidió que había un reto para ello, asi que este fic pertenece al Reto La Libreta de Rosita, del Poney Pisador. Para Heka!**

**Disfruten( no me hago responsable por derechos de autor por estos personajes usados aquí)**

**Queonda.**

* * *

—¡Vamos, más rápido! —exclamaba Tilion, en un intento desesperado para vanamente acelerar el impulso de su nave hasta lograr alcanzar el brillo que ahora fulgurante casi cegaba sus orbes plateados.

Otra vez se había desviado, errante como era lo acostumbrado. Pero no había podido aguantarlo más, la luz tan atrayente y dorada lo había embobado nuevamente, distrayendo su curso desde hacía varias semanas, hasta captar por completo su atención, provocando una pequeña variable de velocidad que terminó por arrastrar su barca a toda velocidad en medio del día brillante y primaveral. No le importaba haber alterado el movimiento estricto que Varda le había estipulado, incluso la imaginaba algo descontenta y tapeando con sus dedos, de la vestidura femenina que llevaba, su propias piernas, siguiendo con sus grandes ojos hermosos y sabios, junto a Manwë, la carrera contra el tiempo que Tilion corría detrás de la luz. Abajo, los Eldar observaban atónitos y deleitados la atracción de Isil hacia Anar, algo que sus propios ojos habían presenciado solo una vez.

Pero sobre el cielo, la historia era diferente. Tilion azotaba el carro, incluso podría resbalar sudor de su frente si fuera uno de los hijos de Ilúvatar. Ferviente su ser avanzaba cruzando los límites estructurales para lograr su objetivo, se notaba que había seguido las enseñanzas de Oromë en la forma en que se movía, como si cazara. Entonces, a lo lejos y entre el brillo dorado que era ella, distinguió la nave que arrastraba el movimiento de Anar. Exclamó el nombre de la Maia, y la vio transformarse a un cuerpo femenino hermoso y curvado, su rostro de cabellos rojizos y los ojos más brillantes y refulgentes que en su vida él hubo presenciado.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, sabía que sería cuestión de minutos antes de que la velocidad que llevaba superara la de la barca de Anar. Removió las hebras plateadas de cabello de su rostro. Los ojos penetrantes de Arien se habían posado sobre los suyos, el deseo era incontrolable. "Un poco más..." expresaba para sus adentros, hasta lograr estar lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle a la dama. La última vez se había quedado callado, ahora lo aprovecharía por completo.

—Tu belleza y fulgor no tienen rival, ni contra la misma Varda, vestida en oro y plata, ni contra la luz calurosa de lo que ha sido Telperion, que cautivó para la eternidad y más allá mi corazón. —ella lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, pero portando una sonrisa que embelesó al joven enamorado de la plata.—Preferiría pasar unos minutos bajo el iluminar de tus ojos dorados antes que una eternidad bajo la luz del árbol de flores plateadas.

Ella rió levemente, música para los oídos deseosos de Tilion. Extendió una fina mano de dedos largos, con la otra peinó sus cabellos teñidos en rojo. Él la tomó y besó los dedos con lentitud. Se volvió para observarla directamente a los ojos que harían temblar al mismo Melkor y cegar a cualquier Eldar. El rápido intercambio de miradas se asimiló a la luz mezclada de los árboles de Valinor cuando su cambio de brillo coincidía en un atardecer soñado.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?—dijo, imitando los cortejos de los jóvenes Eldalië que se llevaban a cabo en las noches de luna llena. Ella levantó una ceja, captando el chiste práctico del cazador de arco de plata. Él la observó reírse mientras lo saludaba con un ligero movimiento de mano.

La isla que arrastraba a Isil entonces comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de Anar, permitiendo que su brillo volviese a iluminar las tierras de Arda. El último intercambio de miradas de ambos seres siempre será el primer destello de luz que puede dañar la vista del espectador al final de un eclipse solar; y era el que siempre le dejaba la mísera esperanza a Tilion de que la próxima vez lograría una respuesta. La vio volver a su forma espiritual, antes de que su propia nave se alejara por los confines de Eä.


End file.
